Spilled Tea and other Shenanigans
by dulcetirony
Summary: "Look, Temari, she's just Mirai's sensei." Temari snorted. "Look, Shikamaru, I'm just a 'friend' living in your apartment. Do you expect me to be stupid?" Fluff. 50 anecdotes. Part one.


**Abyss**

"It was the pendant you gave me, Nara." Temari grits her teeth. Shikamaru sighed. "Look, Tem, I do appreciate you valuing what I give you, but not to the extent of your wellbeing. I can get you a thousand pendants if you like, but no, I am not going to let you go down the well to get it."

**Angst**

It was the only day Shikamaru let any tears out, and it was the only day Temari felt absolutely useless. Letting go of his father was the hardest thing Shikamaru had to do, and it was up to her to kiss away his tears, one by one.

**Audience**

"Shikamaru, everybody is staring," Temari hissed as her very annoyed 'escort' pulled back from her. "Who cares?" He muttered under his breath as he pulled her in for another kiss.

**Birthmark**

Scars littered his back. Old ones and new ones, and she knew every single one of them, but what she loved the most was a small teardrop mark near his shoulder blade.

**Bitter**

"You don't need to explain yourself, Nara. It's over." Temari stormed out of the room and heard footsteps run after her. Her heart broke when his arms enveloped her and he muttered a soft 'I'm sorry', and that's when she knew how much she loved him as she pried herself away and ran.

**Blaze**

Shikamaru knew he was in trouble the moment Temari stormed into their house fuming mad. "I'm twenty-two, Shikamaru. I'm not old enough to be pregnant, and this is all your fault!"

**Bite**

"You don't need a bandage from Sakura, Temari. That's over-exaggerating." Temari rubbed her bruising neck and glared at her wary looking boyfriend across the rumpled sheets. "My brothers are going to freak out if they find out I've been sleeping with you."

**Bleed**

"This is not a scratch, Temari. Heck, this is not even a cut, it's going to need stiches! I don't care what you say, we're going straight to Ino."

**Barren**

"In what way, exactly, is this scenic?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Temari smiled at the hills and hills of sand. "Oh, shut up. This is much, much better than your miles and miles of forests."

**Blossom**

Temari picked up a flower from the ground and twirled it around in her fingers. "Hm. You're dying, little flower." She smiled wryly at it as a lazy voice behind her drawled, "why can't you just enjoy spring like normal people do?"

**Breakable**

He'd never ever seen Temari cry. He had thought her nearly incapable of it, yet there she was, sobbing her tears out when she found out that her one from her genin team had died during an operation, and Shikamaru couldn't do anything but stand a watch helplessly.

**Crimson**

When he'd announce to his mother after an interrogation that he had every intention to marry her, and swiftly whipped out the Nara ring handed down for generations, she swore she could see the blush on her own face.

**Compromise**

He had agreed to all her demands the whole entire week, "but only if I'm on top next time."

**Coarse**

Her hair had never been fine and silky, he knew that the day he met her. After some 'close encounters', she finally told him that the reason she kept it in four ponytails was because she couldn't tame it, at all.

**Control**

He didn't see her for two weeks when she went on a mission, and he missed her. It also made him incredibly cranky. "Stop piling up my tables with missions to the Sand village, Shikamaru," a thoroughly annoyed Naruto told him. He glared. "She's my wife, for gods sake! I have needs, you know."

**Choke**

He'd come home early from a three month mission and made himself tea, waiting for his wife to come home with his son, only to cough and splutter on it when he saw his darling wife grinning and clearly pregnant with their second child.

**Crash**

She had many weird glances the second time she stayed in the inn. She grinned at Shikamaru. "After we broke the bedside table, I don't think they like me very much." To which that he replied, "let's just use the floor next time."

**Change**

When Naruto first found out they were dating, he joked about them everywhere. "Pfft, 'like I would ever,' and 'it's not like that?" He laughed at the couple in front of him who had their eyebrows raised. "We're different now, Naruto."

**Contempt**

Temari snorted her nose in distaste. Shikamaru just sighed. "It's just squids, Temari. She ignored him, glaring down at the guilty bowl of broth on the table.

**Defiant**

"I will not." Shikamaru sighed. It was exactly like her to reject his marriage proposal the first time, but it still felt like she ripped his heart out and broke it into little pieces, until she grinned at him. That beautiful, savage smile. "Until you properly do it on one knee, not because your mother pressurised you into doing it."

**Distance**

"If you hurt her, I will make my three day travel from Suna to Konoha one, and I will make sure you crawl back to Suna apologising." Kankuro only meant it as a joke, but it made him Shikamaru's scariest brother in law ever since.

**Decent**

Temari had laughed when Shikamaru asked, no, demanded her, grumbling, she lengthened her skirt. "People have been staring, Tem." She just smirked. "Only for you."

**Doll**

He'd never seen her in a dress before the formal dinner the Suna and Konoha liaisons had, and when he did, he had gaped at her the entire evening. "Enjoying the view, Nara?"

**Dew**

Shikamaru had been walking down the streets, bathing in the scent of the musty rain that fell just now. He wandered aimlessly, as he had for a long time, and flinched when he saw a villager pass by, her straw coloured hair flipping as she ran. He wished, wished and wished that it was the one that he loved, the one that had left.

**Darling**

She was never easy to love, but she made everything worth it. He only realised that when she was running away from him, tears streaming down her face.

**Dawn**

It had always been hard waking Shikamaru up in the morning, be it jabbing at him or yelling, but Temari found the most efficient was was to pry his arms off her stomach and his legs off her thighs.

**Dust**

"It's itchy," Shikamaru complained as he accompanied his girlfriend back to her room in the Kazekage's building. Temari rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining. You get used to the sand in your eyes."

**Delivery**

"Why are you here?" Temari was seated outside Tsunade's room, waiting, as she saw her comrade walk through the hall. "I should say the same. I live in Konoha, unlike you." She snorted. "There's a scroll here from Gaara." She went on to explain why he wasn't there himself, but stopped when she noticed Shikamaru wasn't paying attention. She raised an eyebrow, and he turned to her. "Say, this is troublesome, but would you like to grab lunch with me?"

**December**

It was raining hard, and the cold weather making it worse, as Temari trudged back through the rain without an umbrella for a mission in Konoha. It was her first mission in three months since she left him. She pulled the scarf tighter around herself, when a tall slim shadow appeared in front of her, it's owner coming from behind, an umbrella above her head.

**Evidence**

She rushed back to the room she shared with her brothers in the inn. She had been at the Nara household, and she hadn't told anyone. She just hoped her brothers didn't notice. "Temari, is that... Is that a bite mark on your neck?!"

**Empty**

He was hollow at the thought of Temari leaving him, and lately it seemed to happen more and more often. Men seemed to be throwing themselves at her feet, but she'd just scoff at their attempts and continue walking. He hoped she'd do that forever, because they were people who were respectable, and people that Temari deserved so much more than him.

**Flat**

Her body had changed during the course of pregnancy, but Shikamaru liked running his hand over her swelling stomach all the same.

**Fill**

When Shikadai was born, there was no time for themselves. The small, tiny addition to the family seemed to occupy most of their time.

**Facade**

When he'd come to see her in Suna, months after their breakup, she'd pretended she could live without him. She smiled more often and even started to flirt with the other men, but when she saw his pitiful, pleading eyes, God, she still loved him.

**Futile**

He never stood a chance when it came to her. The first time he laid his eyes on her, even as a teenage boy, he knew right then average was never going to be enough.

**Final**

"One last chance. I'm giving you one last chance, Nara, and don't you dare screw this up, or I'll kill you." He pulled her to him and hugged her tight, the longest he had ever did.

**Grave**

His blood drained from his face when he realised the amount of temperamental Temari he would need to face, just slightly reassured that his son would bear the same misery.

**Here**

"God, I've missed you. When are you moving in permanently?"

**Hidden**

"You bastard," Temari muttered. "When I find it, you are going to regret ever thinking of doing the same thing again."

**Hands**

Temari always had a fascination, a fetish, some may even say, with his large palm and long slender fingers.

**Half**

"This may sound corny, but without her I'm just a fraction of my usual self."

**Innocent**

"You play shogi all night with him then, every time you stay? What a youthful thing to do!" Lee smiled and bid them farewell, leaving Shikamaru muttering under his breath and Temari laughing. "We do play, but I'm not very sure it's shogi..."

**Impulse**

He thought she had died, but when he next saw her, he grabbed her by her hands and pulled her in, kissing her senseless, in the midst of not-so-shocked friends.

**Imprint**

Whether she left or stayed, she would always be a part of his life he would never forget.

**Joke**

"It is not funny when you come back home from a mission to find your second child on the way, Temari," he whined.

**Jealousy**

"Look, Temari, she's just Mirai's sensei." Temari snorted. "Look, Shikamaru, I'm just a 'friend' living in your apartment. Do you expect me to be stupid?"

**King**

"Tch, Kiba, I do not get treated like I rule the household, okay? The more fitting title for me is servant.

**Liar**

"I don't love you. I never did. I was just fooling a around, Shikamaru. Sorry." Temari smiled at him and walked away, tears now starting to stream down her face.

**Lithium**

"She gave me smelling salts, Shikamaru. Smelling salts," she repeated, as to prove her point. He shrugged. "Why are you so riled up?" She fumed. "She thinks I'm crazy, Shikamaru! Your best friend thinks I'm crazy!"

**Loss**

When Shikamaru got home and saw his gorgeous, fuming wife holding the wedding band he misplaced just the other day, he gulped and swore that from then on if would hang from a chain around his neck.

**A/N **I collected around seven prompt lists and picked out random words and created a prompt list of my own. Arranged in alphabetical order, here is part one of my hundred anecdotes. Hope you guys liked it and reviews are appreciated! Please also note that the next fifty will be posted in a separate story.


End file.
